Recomeços
by Milly Snape
Summary: Um ano após a guerra, o mundo bruxo finalmente está em paz. Os únicos que parecem não sorrir são aqueles que lutaram naquele fatídico dia.


**Disclaimer**: Nada disso me pertence é tudo da Diiiva JK... , com exceção do Sevy que é meu, mas divido um pouco com vocês.

**Considerações:** Espero que gostem, foi feita com muito amor. Se quiserem postar suas fics no Facebook, procurem o grupo Severo Snape Fanfics. ^^

Seus comentários me deixam feliz... Deixe me saber o que acharam.

* * *

~ Início ~

Hermione levou pela milésima vez naquela noite a taça de vinho aos lábios, não pelo desejo real de se embebedar, mas naquele momento não havia outra forma de passar aquela noite. Era natal no Largo Grimmauld, nº 12 e apesar da casa está repleta de enfeites coloridos e brilhantes, a mesa farta, e muitas pessoas circulando não havia uma alegria real.

Não precisava ser um grande observador para ver o véu que ainda encobria os olhos dos sobreviventes da guerra, fazia apenas um ano e as feridas ainda estavam abertas. Isto ficava claro, quando uma piada era contada e Jorge ainda olhava para o lado em busca do gêmeo que sucumbira, assim como Molly que corria atrás de todos, oferecendo mais um prato de comida, ou quem sabe algo que ela pudesse fazer para deixar quem quer que seja mais confortável, tentando quem abe substituir a dor da perda de um filho. Simas do outro lado da sala ainda insistia em andar com a foto de Lilá Brown escondida entre suas vestes, mostrando à todos como ela era bonita, assim que via a primeira oportunidade. Rony sorria, mas aqueles olhos azuis perderam um pouco da luz características, viram muita morte e destruição. Ted brincava sobre um carpete no meio da sala, seus cabelos mudando para um misto de verde e vermelho, tentando se fundir com a decoração, lembrando todos da perda de Lupim e Tonks. Um órfão como tantos que ficaram depois da guerra. Hermione viu Harry descer as escada, os olhos verdes molhados, provavelmente estivera mais uma vez no quarto de Sirius chorando, ele lhe ofertou um sorriso trêmulo, enquanto pegava um copo de Wisk de Fogo e virava de uma vez.

Todos tentavam ser encantadoramente felizes ou absurdamente engraçados, todos se esforçando ao máximo para quem sabe reconstruírem suas vidas, seguir em frente, seja lá o que isso queira dizer. Hermione observou enquanto Hagrid começava em altos soluços a falar sobre o GRANDE ALVO DUMBLEDORE. Ela bebeu mais uma taça, estava tonta, quase não ouviu quando Harry pediu a atenção de todos.

- Olá – disse ele desnecessariamente, e continuou em um tom apaixonado – Bem, este é o primeiro natal que iremos passar sem a sombra daquele que se intitulava Lord Voldemort, porém as sombras inevitáveis da guerra ainda se fazem presentes. Mas creio que um dia elas iram se esvair, seguir em frente não é esquecer ou desonrar aqueles que perdemos na guerra, ao contrário, é fazer valer o sacrifício que fizeram. Esta noite meu coração chora de saudade, mas ainda há nele uma chama de esperança, e sei que um dia ela irá arder em grandes labaredas novamente, sei que iremos conseguir passar pela dor.

Todos os presentes ficaram emocionados, talvez houvesse uma chance afinal, um vento frio adentrou na grande sala, ninguém prestou atenção, todos ainda esperavam o garoto-que-sobreviveu à continuar seu discurso.

- Eu espero esta noite está dando o primeiro passo em direção à real felicidade – ele encarou a todos com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, fixou o olhar na família Weasley –Ginevra Weasley, você aceita se casar comigo?

Todos na sala aplaudiram, quando Gina correu abraçando Harry, presenteando-o com um grande beijo. Hermione enxugou uma lágrima teimosa do canto dos olhos, e tomou um susto quando uma voz sedosa, tão conhecida sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Realmente tocante – disse, o hálito quente arrepiando a pele de Hermione – Todos os griffos são dramáticos assim, Srta Granger?

Hermione se virou, o coração momentaneamente acelerado quando percebeu de quem era aquela voz

- Não creio que esse título ainda me pertença, Srta Granger. - continuou – Ao menos, não para a Srta que já não mais está em Hogwarts.

- Então, não creio que me tratar de Srta seja adequado, tendo em vista que lutamos na mesma guerra. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Você tem um ponto – disse ele pegando a taça de vinho que estava na mão dela, sua própria mão resvalando na pele macia – Creio que você já teve bebida demais por esta noite.

- Acredito que não pedi sua opinião sobre meus hábitos, Snape. – disse, já com a mão esticada para pegar a taça novamente, porém as pessoas finalmente parecem ter se dado conta da presença do mestre de poções.

- Ora, se não é o verdadeiro herói da guerra – disse Harry se aproximando, aparentemente o Wisk de Fogo havia subido à cabeça do jovem bruxo.

- Potter – balbuciou Snape, porém Hermione pode perceber que suas bochechas coraram levemente – Parabéns pelo noivado.

- Obrigada, Severo. – disse o bruxo, abraçando o mestre de poções, abusando completamente de sua própria sorte – Fico feliz que tenha se juntado à nós, aqui à muito espaço, muita comida, muitas pessoas...

- E ao que parece muita bebida – disse Snape para si, percebendo, porém que Hermione deve ter escutado seu comentário, e continuou em voz audível – Estou apenas de passagem Potter, mande meus cumprimentos a Ginevra.

- Mas você... – tentou Harry.

- Creio que outras pessoas necessitem da sua atenção – disse o mago negro – Não deixe seus convidados esperando.

- Sim, você tem razão – ele virou para Hermione – E você, tome conta do Prof... Severo, faça com que ele se sinta em casa.

Hermione não estava segura sobre o que poderia dizer naquele momento, e achou melhor ficar calada. Quando Harry saiu para falar com os outros convidados, ela se voltou para o professor, ele parecia está divertido com alguma situação, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada.

- Pode me devolver a taça de vinho? – disse ela estendendo a mão.

- Você parece está com algum problema de audição Granger, isso deve ser de tanto ouvir bobagens do Weasley mais jovem – ele falou enquanto brincava com o dedo pela borda da taça – Já disse que você não precisa disso, já bebeu demais.

- Não que seja de sua conta Snape, mas não estou namorando o Rony. – falou ainda observando os movimentos do professor.

- Eu não disse que você estava – ele riu mansamente, causando um arrepio pelo corpo dela.

Hermione ficou um tanto incomoda _"Afinal, desde quando Severo Snape causava arrepios em alguém..."_

- Já que você insiste em ser insuportável, e está festa já não está mais _essas coisas_, irei me recolher. – disse ela, passando por ele em direção as escadas.

- Brilhante ideia, Granger – disse andando ao lado dela.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Você não ouviu, Potter? – disse ele arqueando a sobrancelha – Estou sobre sua responsabilidade, logo é seu dever me deixar à vontade.

- Não pense que vai para o meu quarto, Snape – disse ela, parando para olhá-lo altivamente – Não estou tão bêbada assim.

- Bom saber, Hermione – disse no que parecia ser uma trégua – Estava pensando em te levar em um lugar mais interessante, não precisamos ficar junto a eles.

- E por que eu iria com você?

- É seu dever me entreter essa noite, além disso, podemos ser uma companhia meramente aceitável um com o outro.

Hermione ainda estava incerta sobre o rumo dos acontecimentos, porém Snape pareceu desencavar uma champagne com duas taças de algum lugar, e aquilo lhe pareceu melhor do que nada.

Eles subiram as escadas, as pessoas ao redor não parecem ter prestado atenção na escapada do Mestre de Poções com Hermione Granger. Quando chegaram ao terceiro andar, Hermione já estava cansada, além do fato de está tonta, Snape não fazia nenhum esforço para esperá-la.

- Vamos Granger falta pouco. – disse, abrindo uma porta que Hermione não havia reparado antes.

Logo um vento frio adentrou no corredor, enquanto Snape saia para o que parecia o terraço do largo Grimmauld, não que houvesse nada de espetacular lá em cima, somente uma grande área coberta pela neve que caíra mais cedo, e que pelo dava para perceber, cairia mais tarde daquela noite, a um canto se você olhasse com bastante atenção, havia uma grande chaminé que expelia uma fumaça clara que se esvaia no ar, ela só pôde imaginar todos aqueles de desfrutavam do calor da lareira no andar de baixo.

- Qual o propósito disso? – perguntou. – Poderíamos ter ficado lá em baixo, ao menos lá estava quente.

- Mas de lá você não tem essa vista – disse estendendo uma grossa manta ( que apareceu sabe-se Merlin de onde) no chão de cimento, próximo à borda do edifício.

Hermione olhou mais a diante, e pôde contemplar a praça que ficava em frente a casa, tomada pela neve, branca e imaculada que recobria cada pequena parte daquele lugar, o balanço sendo levado pelo sussurro do vento, e de alguma forma aquilo não lhe pareceu melancólico, ela ainda podia sentir a alegria das crianças brincando ali durante o dia, e aquilo aqueceu seu coração. Olhando além, pôde ver milhares de luzes que enfeitavam casas à perder de vista, pequenos pontos luminosos, pequenas chamas no meio da escuridão.

- Como descobriu esse lugar? – disse sentando ao lado dele, seus olhos mais luminosos do que já esteve durante toda a festa.

- Eu vinha aqui com frequência, pensar nas escolhas que fiz... – disse simplesmente, calando-se em seguida.

- Você quer dizer, sobre se tornar um Comensal? – perguntou com cuidado.

- Sobre tudo, especialmente sobre ter matado um amigo – disse ele fitando-a – De alguma forma, olhar para todas essas casas, todas essas pessoas que permaneciam alheias à guerra, me lembrava que tudo foi por um bem maior.

- Você sabe não é, que ninguém mais teria feito o que você fez. Você sabe que não havia outro alguém que... – disse Hermione, de repente comovida com aquele homem.

- Sei disso, mas há feridas que não saram com tanta facilidade. Fazer o que é preciso nem sempre trás satisfação ou alegria. – disse ele levando a mão inconscientemente para a cicatriz próxima ao pescoço.

Ficaram calados por alguns instantes, Hermione refletindo nos horrores que o homem que estava ao seu lado passou, tanto na primeira e na segunda guerra. Um homem qualquer teria caído, mas Severo Snape tinha algo de especial em si.

- Ás vezes quando vinha aqui e olhava para o céu estrelado logo depois do fim da guerra – continuou ele como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo – Eu me perguntava por que eu havia sobrevivido, porque de tantas pessoas que realmente mereciam, eu fui escolhido... Sabe, me faz pensar que talvez aja um plano maior, talvez aja um Deus que realmente tome conta do futuro... E isso me faz perguntar o que ele me reserva... Mas talvez eu esteja apenas melancólico com o natal, e tendo divagações sem sentido.

- Severo, você sabe que merece está aqui. Todos merecemos, lutamos, e perdemos muito, mas ganhamos uma nova oportunidade. – disse ela tentando convencer a si mesma, e continuou dotando as palavras de um tom brincalhão – Nunca imaginei que estaria aqui com, Severo Snape, em uma conversa intima.

Ele sorriu fracamente para ela, abriu a garrafa de champanhe sem grandes estardalhaços, serviu as taças entregando à ela.

- Eu não havia entendido antes, Hermione – disse ele olhando-a atentamente – Mas sempre houve algo em você, sua força e determinação, seu amor cego pelos seus amigos. Ou quem saiba a sua capacidade absurdamente Grifinória de ver o melhor nas pessoas. Não posso dizer com certeza, mas eu sabia de alguma forma que esta noite eu gostaria de está aqui, e quando te vi, percebi que não poderia ter outra pessoa que eu desejasse está aqui comigo.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Hermione perguntou, quase ofegante pela profundidade do olhar de Snape.

- Quer dizer que devemos brindar – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Um brinde aos recomeços, as oportunidades, ao destino.

As taças se tocaram, um entendimento passou entre eles, enquanto o cristal era levado aos lábios. Um silêncio agradável se instalou entre eles, porém Hermione ainda estava inquieta com o que ele dissera anteriormente.

- Então, já sabe para qual universidade você vai? – disse ele – Soube que a partição bruxa de Havard, Oxford e Yale estão loucas por você.

- Não sei realmente – disse corando com o elogio – As coisas parecem bobas agora, quer dizer, sei que estudar é importante o conhecimento em si, é importante. Mas depois da guerra as coisas parecem um tanto inconstantes, nãos sei se a melhor saída seria a rotina restritiva de uma universidade. Talvez eu faça apenas um estudo em modo de tutoria, mas não tenho certeza.

- Creio que toda oportunidade de conhecimento é válida, Hermione – disse – Sei que essas faculdades serão agraciadas por terem você. Mas acredito que o ramo de pesquisa seria mais a sua área, devido ao seu péssimo hábito de ser curiosa e obstinada. – terminou com um tom amigável.

- Você não para de me surpreender – disse ela sorrindo, o rosto corando tanto pelo frio quanto pelas palavras dele.

Ele a obervou, seu rosto se inclinando apenas alguns centímetros em direção ao dela.

- Esta começando a nevar – disse quando um floco frio tocou sua face.

- Não poderia pedir cenário mais perfeito.

Snape passou o dedo pelo rosto dela, limpando a neve derretida, suas mãos se demorando no rosto de Hermione, seu polegar descansando sobre os lábios dela quase em reverência, sua mão deslizou por sobre a nuca dela , sumindo na massa de cachos que eram agitados pelo vento frio.

- Severo – sussurrou Hermione, tanto em questionamento quanto em antecipação.

- Tsk, Tsk – disse ele, continuando com o primeiro sorriso aberto que ela já vira ele dá em todos esses anos – O que tenho que fazer para calar você?!

- Eu não...

O restante da frase foi perdida quando Snape desceu seus lábios sobre o dela. Foi apenas um toque, um breve roçar de lábios que conseguiu tirar o todo o fôlego de Hermione, não só pela surpresa, mas pela doçura do beijo.

- Sna... – gaguejou.

- Não, Hermione – disse ele tocando o rosto dela novamente, trazendo-a para perto de si – Esta noite sou apenas, Severus. Apenas um homem que esperou muito tempo por isso.

Hermione o beijou, não sabia onde aquilo os levaria, mas estava disposta a arriscar, não podia mais perder tempo com medos ou receios. Naquele "telhado" havia apenas um homem e uma mulher, ambos com necessidades distintas, com seu passado, com suas dores, mas quem sabe poderiam naquele momento curar algumas feridas, àquelas feridas que ninguém via, mas que eram constante motivo de dor dentro de cada um deles.

Snape curvou-se sobre Hermione, deitando as costas dela sobre a manta macia. Ele a beijou, como algo precioso e digno de todo o cuidado. Seus lábios se provando, descobrindo e deixando ser descobertos, apenas suspiros na noite fria, a necessidade de proximidade se fez mais latente. Ela apertou o corpo dele de encontro a si, fazendo-o soltar um murmúrio rouco.

- Hermione – suspirou, se afastando apenas o suficiente para encará-la – Quero que você saiba que não quero apenas esta noite, esperei por ela por bastante tempo, mas quero algo mais. Estou disposto a esperar, ir devagar até você me alcançar.

Ela o beijou novamente, não sabia o que responder, não queria pensar, não queria fazer nada além de senti-lo, sentir a libertação do seu próprio corpo. Ele tracejou o pescoço dela com a língua, beijando-a afagando, provocando. Hermione gemeu quando ele se desfez da blusa que ela usava, acariciando a pele pálida dos seios. Snape se desfez das demais peças de Hermione, seu membro cada vez mais duro com cada suspiro de prazer que ela soltava por causa do toque de Snape. Ela estava nua, e tocá-la era uma satisfação maior do que ele podia imaginar, sentir os mamilos responderem ao toque áspero de suas mãos, observar a pele aquecer sobre seus dedos, vê-la fechar os olhos em prazer e antecipação.

Hermione gemeu, os dedos e a língua de Snape pareciam está em todos os cantos da sua pele, ela própria parecia responder aos toques de Snape como se fossem amantes de longa data, o fato de ele saber como tocá-la, dele demonstrar tamanho cuidado ao acariciá-la, fez uma imensa onda de prazer e doçura invadir seu corpo, e tentando transmitir o que sentia, afundou os dedos por entre os cabelos dele, acariciando-o, puxando-o para si, beijando-o, provando o gosto dele com a língua.

A língua de Snape percorreu o corpo dela, umedecendo a pele, incendiando o desejo de Hermione, proporcionando todo o prazer que ele conseguia, a língua foi para o ventre dela, seu rosto afundando entre as pernas dela, sua língua sugando os lábios de Hermione, fazendo-a gemer, quando tocou-a no botão de nervosos. Sua língua a penetrando-a, fazendo-a arquear, apertar ele de encontro a ela, enquanto a língua a penetrava, seu dedo estimulou o clitóris, fazendo mergulhar em um delicioso orgasmo, desfrutar do nirvana que apenas um homem poderia proporcionar.

Ela ainda ofegava, quando ele voltou todo o caminho até a boca dela beijando a pele dela, sua boca procurando a dela, fazendo Hermione provar o gosto almiscarado da essência dela. Ele beijou sobre as pálpebras dela, e isto foi mais intimo do que o ato sexual em si. Ele sussurrou, sua roupa desaparecendo instantaneamente, sua pele contra a dela, seu suor misturando-se ao dele. A ereção de Snape tocava a perna dela, poderosa, imponente. E a manifestação tão óbvia de desejo de Snape fez Hermione descer as mãos para afagar o membro endurecido. Snape a fez parar, suas mãos segurando o rosto dela, fazendo-a o encarar.

- Haverá um tempo para isso, Hermione – disse ele, beijando os lábios vermelhos – Mas hoje, tudo se trata de você.

O frio dificilmente poderia ser sentido quando Snape deslizou para dentro dela, um centímetro de cada vez, observando as reações daquela que estava em seus braços, tentando proporcionar o maior prazer possível. Ela gemeu ruidosamente mais alto do que esperava, pequenos espasmos se espalhando por seu corpo, fazendo-a sugar o ar. Ele a beijou, apenas deixando-a se acostumar com o tamanho dele dentro de si, o prazer dela aumentando o dele exponencialmente. Hermione subiu as pernas ao redor de Snape, atracando-o demonstrando que estava pronta para seguir. Ele iniciou um balançar lento, em um ritmo mais calmo do que qualquer outro que tocava no salão nos andares abaixo.

Os gemidos, os suspiros, não era necessário palavras, apenas sentir, respirar, dar e receber. O ritmo aumentou, assim como o suor, os sons, as respirações... Quando Snape desceu os lábios sobre os seios dela, Hermione quebrou, perdendo-se no orgasmo que ele lhe proporcionara. Ao senti-la apertar em torno dele, snape não durou muito além derramando-se profundamente no corpo de Hermione.

Assim que ele consegui recuperar o fôlego, ele se apoiou sobre os braços, beijando-a demoradamente, seus lábios tocando cada pequeno pedaço de pele do rosto dela. As palavras pareciam desnecessárias naquele momento, por isso ele girou sobre si, puxando-a para ele, os cabelos espessos fazendo cócegas no peito de Snape. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, lançou um feitiço de aquecimento nos cobertores que conjurara, e adormecera com ela em seus braços.

**~SS/HG~**

Hermione acordara, o corpo quente ao seu lado a abraçou ainda mais contra si, fazendo-a sorrir. O sol despontava no horizonte, todos na casa ainda deveriam está dormindo, ela ergue a cabeça, observando o homem ao seu lado, as feições relaxadas, o cabelo próximo aos lábios chamou sua atenção, Hermione o afastou. Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele, puxou um do cobertores para si, enrolando-o ao redor do corpo. Ela foi até a borda do prédio, ficou pensando sobre tudo o que lhe acontecera no último ano, estava adentrando de novo em terrenos depressivos, porém um barulho a assustou. A porta do Largo Grimmauld se abriu, por ela passaram Harry, Gina, e Ted, todos de mãos dadas, a criança entre os dois adultos. Pareciam pequenos pontos acolchoados na neve branca que se estendeu no parque, não demorou para todos ingressarem em uma "guerra" de neve, Ted obviamente saindo vencedor. Cansados deitaram na neve, fazendo anjos, suas mãos se encontraram , e ficaram apenas olhando para o alto.

As coisas demorariam a se acertar, mas talvez aquele fosse apenas um inicio de normalidade em suas vidas. Havia esperança de que voltariam a ser felizes, que aprenderiam a conviver com suas perdas.

Hermione se sobressaltou quando Snape, também enrolado no lençol, tocou no braço dela, seus lábios beijando a pele despida do ombro.

- Hermione...

Ela se virou olhou atentamente, ela não o amava, não naquele momento, mas sabia que não seria difícil se apaixonar por Severus Snape, e naquele instante sob o amanhecer e o vento gelado, ela deu uma chance dentro de si mesmo para a relação dela com ele. Ela se daria a oportunidade de voltar a ser feliz.

- Feliz Natal – foi o que disse, antes de beijá-lo.

~FIM~

* * *

**Respondo todos os comentários, estou esperando. Deixe uma autora feliz. =)**


End file.
